walfasfandomcom-20200214-history
Koko Inaba
Full Name: '''Koko Himitsu Inaba '''Species: '''Moon Rabbit '''Titles: '''Shining Star in the Eclipsed Sky, Little Phantom Bunny '''Age: '''Said to be 16 '''Height: '''5'4" '''Weight: '''65kg '''Birthplace: '''Lunar Capital, The Moon '''Current Residence: '''Forest of Magic '''Occupation: '''Unknown '''Abilities: '''Limited boundary manipulation, illusion creating, power to cause insanity '''Relationships (OCs-To be added to over time): Xwendolyn Starlight- Friend Sol Starlight- Friend Mimi Luma- Friend Ginger Talinia- Friend and called-upon mechanic Blackjack- Friend Kali Somha- Friend and highly reliable source of information Aimee Somha- Friend Janova Autumnleaf- Friend Igneous Glacier- Friend Pochama Karasu- Friend (occasional annoyance) Miromi Thorne- Arch-nemesis Chroma Darksoul- Enemy Jade- Friend Eriasu- Friend Cassandra Malinki- Friend, called-upon mechanic Miyuka Inaba- Enemy/Arch-rival (Formerly a friend) Tinker Malinki- Close Friend Cathrine Naincho- Friend Kolulu Naincho- Friend Shojo Andeddo- Friend Twilightfur- Friend Zero- Good friend Paul Miller- Friend Seth Bird- Friend Kidowa- Friend Aeronator- Friend KB- Very strained relationship (she absolutely hates him) Relationships (Touhou canon): Reimu Hakurei- Friend Marisa Kirisame- Friend, learned Master Spark indirectly from this magician Sanae Kochiya- Ran into her a couple times Sakuya Izayoi- Friend Youmu Konpaku- Friend Yuyuko Saigyouji- Friend Remilia Scarlet- Friend Patchouli Knowledge- Friend, source of information Flandre Scarlet- Close friend Yukari Yakumo- Role model Three Fairies of Light- Rivals Reisen Udongein Inaba- Friend Eirin Yagokoro- Friend Kaguya Houraisan- Friend, computer gaming rival Mima- Computer gaming rival Orin- Dislikes as a result of playing Star Koishi Attack Renko Usami- One of Koko's old friends, but she doesn't remember Koko Maribel Hearn- Same as above Biography: '''Koko Inaba was born in the Lunar Capital, and little is known about her early childhood. At the age of about 11, Koko discovered powers which she had previously deemed impossible for someone like her to possess. This was her limited ability to manipulate boundaries. After learning of these strange powers, Koko made the decision to leave to Moon for the first time, as she was interested in what Earth was really like. She did not arrive in Gensokyo when she came to Earth at first, instead appearing in a small village within the kingdom of Hyrule. Koko was seen as being strange by the village people, as nobody in that village had ever seen a girl with rabbit ears at that time. However, over time, she managed to convince them that she was not going to hurt them in any way, and the village people allowed her to stay. Two years later, Koko had taken up a hobby of chasing clouds, stars and comets across the sky. Eventually Koko would discover Gensokyo. Since then, Koko has settled in the Forest of Magic, now living with her best friends Tinker and Lync. Indeed, it was also about three years ago that Koko met the Sealing Club, and became friends with them. However, while Koko knew she would be able to keep herself safe from the youkai of Gensokyo, she worried that she would mess up and end up getting Maribel and/or Renko killed in the process. Thus, before leaving for this Land of Illusion, she reluctantly took the Sealing Club's memories of her, thinking that this would stop them from trying to follow her into Gensokyo. She didn't count on how long they had known of Gensokyo's existence, however. Even more, their subconscious appears to be slowly leading them to her....... '''Trivia: *Koko used to be the "Authoress". Heisei has now taken this role. *Koko is lactose intolerant. *Koko's high score on Star Koishi Attack is "8,567,444,576,345 points". **She tends to dislike Orin as a result of playing this game too much. *Even though she knows that KB's contracts do not create Soul Gems (which would eventually give birth to witches), she still hates him and will likely never become a magical girl. **However, she doesn't generally have anything against those who choose to become magical girls, because she knows that they had their reasons. Also, she doesn't tend to like changing the past and future unless absolutely necessary. *Koko's actual birth name is just "Himitsu". *According to Koko herself, the Outside World she knows is in fact the "near future" Renko and Merry are said to live in. **......Which probably means that her computer is capable of communicating with any other device that has internet access even if it's in the past. Same goes for websites that may well actually be long dead in her time. **This heavily implies that iPhones are obselete and unobtainable in her time. Category:Female Character